


Success Stories

by ThornAngelic



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Class redemption, Gen, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Manipulative Lila Rossi, Mme. Bustier's Class, class sugar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornAngelic/pseuds/ThornAngelic
Summary: The kids in Mme. Busitier’s class are equally talented as they are kind. Lila was a fool to think some pretty words would be able to diminish their accomplishments.In other words,  Lila’s plan to make the class believe she used her connections to help them win their competitions backfires and exposes her to the world.
Comments: 32
Kudos: 613





	Success Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! It's ya gurl ThornAngelic back at it again with my annual random one-shot lol I have a few more stories in the works that i will hopefully publish this year. But we'll see. This is my first Miraculous Ladybug story so i hope the characters aren't too OC (whatever cannon is in the show). Enjoy!

The kids in Mme. Bustier’s class are equally talented as they are kind. They may mess up from time to time but in the end, they are good kids.

When Lila Rossi entered the class, they did everything they could to make her feel welcomed and accepted. They were surprised when Marinette, the kindest of them all, didn’t like her. At first the class was upset with Marinette’s rude behavior when she called Lila a liar. Many of them, including Marinette herself, have met famous people and done amazing things, so why was it so hard for her to believe Lila?

After talking with Marinette, it was agreed that Marinette wouldn’t be forced to be friends with the Italian but they could all be civil. 

Marinette wasn’t too torn up about it. She decided that her classmates were able to make their own decisions, even if it means believing a liar over their good friend. 

Thankfully, they never believed Lila’s tales of Marinette bullying her. They always tried to think of a justification for whatever Lila said and when Lila tried to show them mean text messages, they actually checked the number and instead thought someone was impersonating Marinette to harm her. 

After that incident, Lila stopped trying to make Marinette look bad. Instead she decided to make up more stories to keep the class’s eyes and ears focused on her.

_This need for absolute attention and control will be her downfall._

It all began with a competition. A film competition to be exact. Nino was thinking of entering it. 

One morning before class started, Nino stood in front of the class holding a rolled-up flyer. He shuffled his weight foot to foot before taking a quick look at Alya, Marinette and Adrien, who all smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Nino couldn’t help but grin back then he took a deep breath and addressed his classmates. 

“Hey dudes and dudettes, the Parisian Independent Filmmakers Guild (PIFG) is holding a competition. Would y’all be able to help me? I’ll be sure to credit you for your work. I already wrote the script so you can read it before you decide as well,” he said with his best smile.

_Nino really wanted his friends to join him._

Immediately the class began to chat excitedly with their seat partners. Some of them were already raising their hands to get more details. But before Nino could call on any of them, Lila opened her mouth. 

“You know if you want to make movies, I could introduce you to _insert famous director here_. You don’t have to waste your time on this tiny competition,” she said sweetly. 

Lila wasn’t too keen on Nino stealing all of the class’s attention from her because of a _stupid_ indie film contest that he will _surely not win_. 

Lila thought her offer was pretty good. She was sure he would agree in a heartbeat but instead Nino frowned and shook his head.

“Thanks for the offer dudette, but I can’t just expect some big-time director to look my way if I don’t have anything to show them,” he said with a determined look in his eyes. 

All of the class was beaming with pride for him. Except Lila, who had to stop herself from scowling. 

Nino turned back to his classmates to hear their thoughts and answer their questions. 

Max asked for the deadline. “In six months.”

Rose asked about the story. “A young knight and their squire go on a journey to save a princess but the princess ends up saving them instead.”

Marinette, ever the practical one, asked about the budget and fundraisers. Nino said he has saved some money from DJing but would also appreciate more ideas from the class. 

Of course the class loved it and were already brainstorming ideas on who should play what and do what. Nino asked Rose and Juleka if Kitty Section could collaborate with the music and help with sound design. 

Marinette and Nathaniel were sketching away ideas for costumes and sets respectively. 

During the fuss, Alix asked Lila what she wanted to do. 

Lila blanched at the thought of working on anything and made some excuse about needing to help her mom with some ambassador stuff. 

This of course disappointed the class that they wouldn’t get to work with all of their friends but they were understanding in the end. 

By the end of school the roles were decided:

Nino: Script writer, Director, soundtrack producer and editor. (as per competition rules.)

Alya: Producer, script supervisor

Nathaniel and Marc: Lead set designers. 

Marinette: Costumer, budgeter 

Kitty Section(the band): Part of the soundtrack. End Credits music. 

Kim: Male lead- Knight

Max: Visual effects, the squire.

Alix: Prop designer and minor character actor. 

Mylene: Brave princess

Ivan: Grip and actor. 

Juleka: MUA and cinematographer

Rose: Sound gal

The first couple of months was all preparation from fundraising to making the sets and learning their lines. The film was only 45 minutes but they wanted everything to be perfect. 

Besides it’s not like they only focused on Nino’s contest either.

During that time Mylene and Ivan were honored for their volunteer efforts and Kitty Section won a battle of the bands contest. 

During that time Lila continued to lie and evade work. But she took time to pull aside Juleka and Rose to congratulate them in private. 

“Oh I’m so happy for you,” Lila said with a _knowing_ smile to Juleka and Rose. “ I just knew _insert judge’s name here_ would choose you after I told them you guys were my good friends and- oops. Sorry, I wasn’t supposed to say anything” 

She gave them a faux bashful smile. Rose and Juleka thought nothing of it at first and simply thanked Lila for the good word. 

She said something similar to Mylene and Ivan about their volunteer award. 

At first no one paid too much mind. But as Lila continues to brag about her _accomplishments_ , they begin to doubt their own. 

**After all, the reason they won is because of Lila right?**

But they weren’t the only ones. She was also whispering in the ears of Nathaniel about the Ladybug story after Marc and him were nominated for an award. 

The only people not affected were Kim, Alix, Adrien and Mariette because the first two are in sports that don't allow for outside interference and the latter two knew she was a liar. 

By the time the deadline came, everyone was relieved. The film looked good. Nino held a mini showing to just the class before he sent it off. Everyone was excited. Nino couldn’t stop smiling with pride. Life was good. 

While they waited for the results, Nathaniel and Marc won dual awards in illustration and writing for the Ladybug comic. As well as a joint award for “Best self-published book of the year.” They were so happy until Lila opened her mouth. 

“Oh I knew you guys would win! When I met up with _judge from the competition_ for lunch I couldn’t help gushing about you both and they said they’d give your entry a second look! Congratulations.” 

This quickly dampered their mood as they began to doubt their talents like the rest of the class. After all, the judges had to take a _second_ look at their book. 

By this point you’d think the class would catch on that there’s no way she could know all these people and have so much sway. But Lila wasn’t a good manipulator for nothing. She always told them of her contribution to their win while they were alone and always asked for one thing. 

“Please don’t mention this to the others,” she would tell them. And in the end they agreed.

The kids in the class were afraid. They were afraid that if their peers knew that Lila was the reason for their win, then it would expose them for being talentless frauds. 

This of course wasn’t true but sadly they didn’t know that.

By the time the results of Nino’s competition came out, most of the class were becoming uncertain of their talents. They kept second guessing if they were good or if their connection with Lila is the only reason for their success. 

Even Max began doubting himself after a few well placed lies and boasts from Lila. 

And then Nino won the contest. It was announced that his film will be broadcast at the upcoming independent film festival in Paris. He and those who participated in the production would be invited to attend the festival as well. This lightened everyone’s mood, **until Lila opened her mouth**. 

“Congratulations Nino! You don't know how hard it was to keep this a secret from you.” 

Everyone was confused. 

“Well you know how I know _so and so_ . Well they introduced me to the _head of the PIFG_ and we spoke about your entry. I couldn’t help but tell them about how you all worked so hard and it would mean so much to me if you won. He told me it was practically decided that you were chosen but I had to keep it a secret! I’m sorry,” she said oh so apologetically. 

This was the final straw for the class. Once again, _Lila was the reason they won_. Most of them felt crushed and unworthy of their accolades. 

So the kids in class individually decided to contact their competitions and return their awards, citing fairness concerns. 

When the organizers pressed them for what was wrong, they told them about Lila and her boasts of helping them win. They assured the groups that they did all the work themselves but they couldn’t accept an award based on their connections instead of their talents. 

Of course this story was snatched up by the media. _“Contests winners return awards due to fairness concerns”_ and _“Organizations accused of awarding winners based on connections, not talent”_ were splashed across the front page of papers and TV News banners. 

The other contestants began to call out the organizers for their biases on Twitter. Cancel campaigns were beginning to trend for many of them. A campaign to boycott the indie film festival was gaining traction. People were angry and demanding answers. 

Finally, the individual organizations began to make their statements. They all went something like this: 

“No one who works for this organization knows Lila Rossi. The contest winner was selected based on their talents. We are disgusted with Mlle. Rossi for trying to steal the credit of this talented student. We are deeply saddened that these children were misled to such an extent that they tried to sacrifice their accomplishments. We will not accept the student’s return of their awards.” 

After these statements, the world was thrown into more chaos. 

Now every media source and amateur sleuth on Twitter were researching Lila Rossi. #CancelLilaRossi and #LiarRossi began trending on multiple platforms. 

People who knew her in Italy were speaking up about her history of bullying and lying. 

The Italian Embassy in Paris announced an investigation into Mme. Rossi after the Ladyblog’s interview began circulating. 

Lila was pulled from school as the school board began an investigation into Collège Françoise Dupont, Principal Damocles and Mme. Bustier for neglect and child endangerment. 

As these events unfolded. Bustier’s class watched it all in shock. 

Most would assume that they would be upset that their friend lied to them. People thought they would be sad that all of her promises were false. And some thought the class would be in denial and lash out with anger. But instead all they felt was relief. 

They were talented. They did nothing wrong. They deserve their awards. A liar couldn’t steal their friends from them. A liar wasn’t going to take their accomplishments away from them.

**The end.**

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped y'all had fun reading this little shower thoughts fic. I typically live in the salt mines but I was craving some sugar. Tell me your thoughts in the comments please :)


End file.
